<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't keep my hands off you by fanmoose12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000771">can't keep my hands off you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12'>fanmoose12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange, Levi and their not so secret relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Erwin and Mike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Erwin!” Mike burst into his office, looking unusually pleased. “You would never guess what I just witnessed!”</p>
<p>“Hange and Levi making out in a corridor?” Erwin replied without raising his head from the paperwork.</p>
<p>Mike’s jaw dropped. How did he—? Could Erwin read minds now too? “How did you guess?” Mike dejectedly asked.</p>
<p>As he finally looked up, Erwin wore a smug grin on his usually serious face. “I’ve seen them too. Several times actually.”</p>
<p>“Huh? And you didn’t think to tell me? I thought we were friends, Erwin!”</p>
<p>Erwin shrugged. “I thought you knew. With your nose, I was sure you couldn’t miss this new development.”</p>
<p>Mike made a face. “You know I try not to smell Hange. Remember that time when I sniffed her hair and got an allergy for a whole week?” Mike shuddered at the memory, but then a huge grin appeared on his face. “Hey, do you think they’re trying to be secretive about this?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure of it. Have you noticed that Levi stopped sitting next to Hange during meetings?”</p>
<p>“And they don’t eat together anymore.” Mike nodded. “I thought they were fighting or something… But they are just trying to hide their relationship? Should we tell them we found out?”</p>
<p>Erwin didn’t answer for a long moment, staring into distance and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Hey Mike,” he finally called. “Want to start a bet?”</p>
<p>Mike shook his head. “You and your obsession with gambling.”</p>
<p>“Do you accept or not?”</p>
<p>“Who are you taking me for? Of course, I accept! What are we betting on?”</p>
<p>“On how long Levi and Hange will continue to keep their relationship in secret.”</p>
<p>“Two weeks.” Mike stated undoubtedly. “Two weeks and the whole Survey Corps will know that they’re fucking.”</p>
<p>“Aha,” Erwin smiled enigmatically. “But the bet isn’t about that. It’s not about when everyone else will find out. It’s about when <em>Hange and Levi</em> will realize that everyone knows.”</p>
<p>“In that case…” Mike trailed off, thinking. “In that case, two months.”</p>
<p>Erwin hummed. “I’d say it will take them a year. At the very least.”</p>
<p>“The one who loses buys the best booze from MPs?”</p>
<p>Erwin smirked, shaking Mike’s hand. “Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moblit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To his shame, when Moblit saw them for the first time, he had completely misinterpreted the situation. He saw Captain Levi bent over Squad Leader Hange, and only one thought came to his mind: Captain Levi finally snapped. She managed to push him to the edge. And now Captain was trying to kill Hange-san with his bare hands.</p><p>In his defense, the lab was as dimly lit as always, with only a few candles illuminating the large room. Besides, all Moblit could see was Captain’s wide back. And the quiet groans coming from Squad Leader Hange only further proved Moblit’s guess.</p><p>He almost made a move, almost took a step closer, determined to at least try to save his beloved superior. Sure, Captain Levi was abnormally strong, and Moblit honestly didn’t have a chance in a fight against him, but he couldn’t just abandon his Squad Leader, right?</p><p>Moblit had already raised his leg, when he heard it, loud and clear.</p><p>“Oh, Levi, y-yes, exactly there…”</p><p>Moblit froze in place, with his leg still raised in the air. His cheeks reddened instantly, and he closed his eyes, trying to drawn out all the noises. Now everything was beginning to make sense.</p><p>Captain Levi wasn’t trying to kill his Squad Leader, oh no, he was trying… he was <em>doing…</em> Moblit closed his eyes tighter, trying not to think about what exactly his two superiors were doing right now. Instead he focused on planning what should he do next.</p><p>Obviously he had to leave, and leave <em>quickly. </em>As much as he cherished and respected his Squad Leader, he had no desire to know anything about her personal life. With Captain Levi, of all people. But Moblit also had to be <em>extra</em> careful. One wrong move, and they would hear him. <em>Captain Levi would hear him.</em></p><p>Yeah, Moblit definitely wasn’t looking forward to that.</p><p>He slowly and very, very carefully took a step back. And then another one. And another one, until his back had hit the door. His hand tentatively touched the handle and turned it, mindful to make as little sound as possible. A second later, and the door was opened, and Moblit was almost saved.</p><p>Although, as it turned out he didn’t have to worry so much. Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange seemed too focused on <em>whatever </em>they were doing to notice him.</p><p>As he finally exited the lab, Moblit breathed the sigh of relief. He needed to get drunk right fucking now. He had to get this image out of his mind.</p><p>If only he had known then that it was the first but definitely not his last time seeing Captain and his Squad Leader together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Petra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petra always admired her Captain. From the moment she had set her eyes on his not so tall, but definitely proud figure, her heart was filled with immense loyalty and adoration for this man. He wasn’t only strong and fearless, but he was kind and considerate too. Maybe, he didn’t show it, but Captain cared about other people and his fellow soldiers. And sometimes, Petra felt like Captain was paying extra attention to her, like he was especially kind and caring with her. It was probably wishful thinking, but Petra liked to think that she was special for Captain. Not just another one of his subordinates, not just another member of Survey Corps, but someone who he could talk with and open up to. Someone he trusted and someone he cared about.</p><p>That’s why Petra didn’t like the rumors about her Captain and Squad Leader Hange. Of course, as so many others she also noticed that something was going on between them. There was something weird in their interactions. Something unspoken, but almost palpable. And as hard as she tried to ignore it, Petra couldn’t deny that Captain Levi was different around Squad Leader Hange. He was less guarded, more open. As Petra watched him during one of his many banters with Squad Leader, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Captain’s eyes were almost shining as he gazed at the bespectacled scientist.</p><p>But still, Petra was just a girl. Even if she was a strong soldier and one of the most prominent fighters in the whole Survey Corps, deep inside her still lived a gentle soul, filled with hope and desire for love. And so she hoped against all odds that one day Captain would finally see her and realize his feelings for her.</p><hr/><p>Petra was slowly making her way through the dark corridors of Survey Corps’ headquarters. It was almost midnight, and most soldiers had already retrieved to their beds, but Petra knew that one person was still awake. Captain Levi’s insomnia was a known fact amongst the scouts, as almost everyone at least once saw him up at night, working in his office or drinking tea in the mass hall.</p><p>And so Petra decided to surprise Captain with a cup of tea. She bought it specifically for him during her last trip to town, and Petra hoped that its exquisite taste would lift Captain’s spirits. Maybe, he would even grace her with that rare, but pretty smile of his.</p><p>Petra speeded up, eager to get to Captain’s room. She smiled as she turned the corner and saw that the light was still coming from his room. Petra took a deep breath, gripping the tray with tea tighter in her hands.</p><p>She was almost by Captain’s door, when she heard a voice coming out of it.</p><p>“Levi, c’mon!” Petra immediately recognized Squad Leader Hange’s deep voice. The corners of her mouth slid down. What was she doing so late at night? And in Captain’s room?  “You can’t just ignore me, I’ve finished my work earlier, so we could spend more time together!”</p><p>“I’m busy.”</p><p>“Leeeevi!” Hange whined. “Are you still angry with me?”</p><p>Huh? Did Captain and Squad Leader Hange have a fight? Curious, Petra took a step closer. There was a small crack in the door, and through it she could see what was going on inside the room. Captain was at his desk, probably writing a report, while Hange leaned on his chair.</p><p>“You threw me out.” Captain replied. It was obvious that he tried to make his voice sound neutral, but Petra could hear that his words were tainted with anger.</p><p>“I was in a middle of an important experiment!” Hange threw her hands in the air. “I couldn’t let you distract me!”</p><p>“You. Threw. Me. Out.” Captain repeated, turning his head to glare at Squad Leader.</p><p>“But Levi! I came here today, didn’t I? And I apologized!”</p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p>“Well, I’m apologizing now.”</p><p>Squad Leader moved from her place and only Petra’s quick reflexes saved her from gasping out loud. Because Squad Leader Hange got to her feet and then sat down. Right at Captain Levi’s lap. With wide, shocked eyes Petra watched how she casually circled her hands around his neck.</p><p>“I’m really, really sorry for throwing you out, my dear, beloved Levi.” Hange punctuated her words with a kiss. “Is your heart kind enough to forgive me?”</p><p>“You’re so full of shit.” Captain replied gruffly, his hands coming to wrap themselves around Squad Leader’s back. “Fine, I can finish this work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yay!” Hange exclaimed, leaning in to give Levi another kiss. She yelped in surprise, when Levi got up, still holding her in his hands. Her legs circled Levi’s waist, and Petra closed her eyes, taking a swift step back.</p><p>She had seen more than enough.</p><p>She turned around, making her way back to her room. As she walked through the dark corridors, Petra realized that she didn’t feel as sad as she probably should be. Seeing Captain and Squad Leader made her realize that she wasn’t in love with Captain Levi himself, but with an idea of him. She dreamed about someone who would be strong enough to protect her, but wasn’t Petra already strong? Maybe, she didn’t need someone to protect her, maybe, all she needed was someone, who would be holding her hand and fighting <em>alongside</em> her, not hiding her behind their back.</p><p>Besides, it seemed like Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange really made each other happy, and Petra was happy for them. In their world, cruel and dangerous as it was, it was vital to cherish every moment with your loved ones.</p><p>And Petra was happy that Captain Levi managed to find a person like that. Someone, who cared about him and listened to him. Someone who was always there for him.</p><p>In the end, she was really happy that Captain fell in love with someone. Even if it wasn’t with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he first joined Survey Corps, Jean preferred to ignore all the rumors about Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange. Of course, it was funny to gossip about them during breakfasts, but Jean didn’t dare to joke about it in the presence of Captain Levi. Besides, it was hard to imagine Captain and Squad Leader together.</p><p>When he was still just a recruit and before he got to know Captain and Squad Leader Hange, Jean couldn’t understand the roots of those rumors. Both Captain and Hange-san seemed completely foreign to the concept of love and affection. Captain was always so serious, and his hard eyes always made Jean shudder. And Squad Leader Hange seemed too invested in her work and research to notice anyone who was shorter than four meter.</p><p>But as the time went by and Jean survived one disaster after another alongside two veterans, he started to realize that he was wrong. Captain Levi, as scary as he appeared, was actually a very kind man. Sure, he frequently kicked Jean’s ass and made him work harder that Jean ever thought he was capable to, but he did it, because he cared, because he wanted Jean to become stronger, because he wanted to do everything in his power to ensure his survival.</p><p>And Hange-san was the biggest weirdo Jean had ever seen, there was no denying it. However, she wasn’t crazy or heartless as some soldiers claimed. She was actually kind of nice, and sometimes she even reminded Jean of his mother. Not that she was as annoyingly over-bearing as Jean’s mom, but her gentle smile and kind eyes frequently made Jean think of his family and home.</p><p>When she quietly asked him if he was tired, or when she brought tea for him, or when she ordered him to take a day-off, noticing the dark circles that started to appear under his eyes, Jean couldn’t help the wave of fondness and affection that settled over him as he gazed in Commander Hange’s eyes.</p><p>And, of course, as he got to know Commander Hange and Captain Levi, Jean couldn’t ignore the signs of their undeniably strong bond. He noticed the shared jokes and gentle teasing, the small, but fond glances and the not so discreet touching of each other’s hands. There was no denying that Captain and Commander cared for each other more deeply than they showed.</p><p>And really, Jean would have been very happy if it all stayed that way. If everything he knew about his superiors’ relationship ended with them holding hands beneath the table. But, unfortunately, life wasn’t as kind to Jean as he had hoped.</p><p>When he saw them for the first time during his training in a forest, Jean was terrified. He saw Captain Levi pressing Commander Hange against one of the trees, holding her tightly and kissing her passionately, and not a single joke or jab appeared in his mind. He felt nothing but panic.</p><p>One wrong move, and Jean was sure that Captain would see him. Sure, Commander Hange would probably just laugh it all off, but Jean wasn’t too keen on spending his entire week, cleaning the dirtiest toilets in the Survey Corps’ headquarters.</p><p>One time was more than enough.</p><p>So he slowly backed up, trying to make as little noise as possible. He knew he couldn’t use his ODM-gear, afraid that it would be too loud in the quiet forest. So Jean carefully climbed down from a tree and headed back to the barracks, trying to put this incident out of his mind.</p><p>And maybe, he would have forgotten about this, but once he saw Commander Hange and Captain once, he couldn’t stop catching them in the most unexpected places. He’d go to a library to find himself a book, and Commander would be there with Captain Levi sprawled beneath her. He’d decide to clean his horse, and in the stables he would happen upon his two superiors, passionately making out on a stack of hay. He’d go to the town to visit his mother, and on his way back to the headquarters he would see Captain and Commander, dressed in their civilian attire and kissing on the bench in the park.</p><p>This was honestly getting ridiculous, and what baffled Jean the most was the fact that Captain Levi and their highly intelligent and observant Commander were confident that their relationship was a complete secret to the others. They acted surprised and embarrassed when someone walked up on them, and their ridiculous excuses became a running joke amongst Jean’s friends from 104<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>Jean honestly had half a mind to tell them the truth. To tell them that they didn’t fool anyone, and that they didn’t<em> need</em> to fool anyone. Not a single soul in the Survey Corps gave a fuck about their relationship, they were actually happy for them. Jean and his squad were especially happy for them. Sometimes they even joked about Commander and Captain being the mom and dad of Survey Corps, as they so often acted like their parents.</p><p>But in the end, it wasn’t any of Jean’s business. If they wanted to keep it a secret, they surely had a valid reason for that. Or maybe, they didn’t, and both Captain and Commander Hange just weren’t comfortable in sharing the details of their personal lives. Whatever the case, they were adults and Jean’s superiors, so he could do nothing, but respect and<em> tolerate </em>their relationship.</p><hr/><p>Jean cursed, as he walked up to Commander Hange’s office and saw Connie leaning on the wall next to the door.</p><p>“I take it Captain Levi is already inside?”</p><p>Connie’s cheeks flamed and he made an expression that was half-horrified, half-disgusted. “For fuck’s sake, Jean!” he whispered with wide eyes. “You can’t just say things like that!”</p><p>As he understood what Connie had implied, Jean’s face reddened as well. “I didn’t mean it like that!” he said, trying and failing to keep his voice devoid of embarrassment. “I meant to ask if Captain is inside Commander’s office, and not inside… ins—” he paused, spluttering and blushing a deeper shade of red.</p><p>Connie burst out laughing. “Man, you should have seen your face!” he patted Jean’s shoulder. “It was hilarious! Oh, Sasha should have been here to see it!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Jean hissed, turning his face away. It was still as red as a tomato. “It was you have misunderstood me in the first place!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Connie smirked. “We all know that you’re a pervert, Jean, don’t try to deny it.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Jean muttered, still avoiding Connie’s eyes and gripping the papers in his hands tighter. “Anyway, how long have you been standing there?”</p><p>Connie shrugged. “Almost half an hour. So get in line, Mikasa’s also waiting, she needs to talk with Captain Levi.”</p><p>“I just need Hange-san to sign some papers for me.”</p><p>“And I need to get a provision list from her, so like I said. Get in line.”</p><p>Jean sighed, leaning on the wall next to Connie. They stood in silence for some time, before the peace was interrupted by a long and loud moan. Both Jean and Connie winced.</p><p>“I hope they’ll finish soon,” Jean mumbled, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Well, it’s a little impressive, don’t you think?” Connie nudged him in the side. “Not that Captain or Commander are old, but, well, they’re not young, right? And here we are waiting for them to finish for almost an hour.”</p><p>“Connie.” Jean pinched the bridge of his nose, his voice strained. “I’m begging you – <em>shut the fuck up</em>.”</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Connie raised his hands in a placating gesture. “They have great stamina.”</p><p>Jean groaned. “Please, can we stop talking about sex between Captain and Hange-san? I really don’t want to think about it.”</p><p>Connie opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted when the door to Commander’s office opened, and Captain Levi walked out.</p><p>His cheeks were the faintest shade of red, and his expression was unusually relaxed. There was even a hint of a smile on his lips. “Jean, Connie.” He nodded to them.</p><p>“Captain!” Connie saluted, while Jean poked his head inside Hange-san’s room. She was sitting at her table, her hair even messier than usual. There was a wide grin on her face and she was quietly humming while shifting through papers on her desk.</p><p>And suddenly, Jean felt a surge of bravery run through him. He looked down on Captain Levi, his lips curving into a smirk. “Captain, did you and Commander have another one of your strategic meetings?”</p><p>“Of course,” Levi grumbled, raising the collar of his shirt higher. Jean exchanged a look with Connie, as both of them saw a small hickey on Captain’s neck. “If you have any business with Commander, do it quickly. She had a long day and she needs to rest.”</p><p>“Strategic meetings are so tiring?” Jean barely held in a laugh, as he saw that Captain’s cheeks became red again. He muttered something intelligible before swiftly walking away.</p><p>Jean and Connie waited for him to disappear behind the corner before bursting out laughing.</p><p>“Man, how haven’t they noticed that everyone knows about them?” Connie asked between his laughs.</p><p>“Noticed what?”</p><p>Both Jean and Connie whirled around, their eyes widening and face paling.</p><p>“H-hange-san?” Jean asked shakily.</p><p>“C’mon, guys!” Hange smiled brilliantly at them. “Tell me what was so funny! You know I like a good laugh!”</p><p>“Ehh,” Connie scratched the back of his neck, desperately trying to avoid Commander’s gaze. “Sasha and Niccolo, that Marleyan guy, well, they, um, confessed to each other!”</p><p>To Jean’s knowledge, they didn’t. He wasn’t sure if Sasha even knew about Niccolo’s feelings, but it wasn’t a bad excuse. Maybe, Hange-san would even believe them.</p><p>“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Hange clasped her hands in delight. “I’m very happy for them. In our world, it’s important to find someone to love.” She extended her hands and ruffled Jean and Connie’s hair. “You should find yourself someone, too, boys.”</p><p>“Have you found yourself someone like that, Hange-san?” Jean asked, eyeing her carefully.</p><p>“Of course,” She agreed instantly, smiling gently. “I have you two, Sasha, Mikasa, Eren and Armin.”</p><p>“And Captain Levi?”</p><p>“And, of course, Levi,” a pretty blush appeared on Hange’s cheeks. “Where I would be without him?” She shook her head, straightening her shoulders. “Anyways, do you need something from me?”</p><p>“It can wait.” Jean waved his hand. “Take some rest, Commander. It looks like you need it.”</p><p>Hange chuckled, running a hand through her hair. “Then I guess I’ll retire for today. But if you need me, don’t hesitate to come and get me.”</p><p>“Of course, Commander.” Connie saluted. “Have a nice evening.”</p><p>She looked at Jean and Connie fondly, patting their shoulders. “Thank you, boys. You should rest as well. Gather all your friends and visit town or something. Have some fun. You deserve it.”</p><p>Connie and Jean nodded with a smile, and Hange bid them farewell, closing the door to her office and heading towards her room.</p><p>When Hange reached the end of a corridor, she was joined by Captain Levi. He looked around, checking if anyone was around, and then wrapped his hands around her shoulders. Commander Hange leaned on him and together they walked away.</p><p>Jean sighed, as he watched that scene. Suddenly, he remembered dark eyes and beautiful black hair. He remembered a soft, rare smile that was never directed on him. Jean ran a hand through his hair. Who would have ever thought that he would be envious of his two superiors?</p><p>“C’mon,” Connie tugged at his coat. “Commander Hange gave us a permission to go to town. Let’s use it to get drunk at the tavern.” Connie smirked, hugging Jean’s shoulder. “Maybe we’ll find our <em>special people</em> there.”</p><p>And while, Jean was very doubtful that it would be true, that his heart would be able to love anyone, except <em>her, </em>he still let Connie drag him out to the bar. And, maybe, his friend was right, maybe, Jean would also meet someone who would love him. Who would make him just as happy as Commander Hange and Captain Levi made each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>